


Cola and Cramps

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3am couldn’t breathe from cramps me thought that this was kinda good, America is DENSE as usual, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Menstruation, Trans England (Hetalia), Trans!England, at least I think there’s humor, uh but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: England’s on his period. Periods suck. That’s about it.(Ironically, I think THIS is my one trans england fic where I don’t outwardly mention “holy fuck dysphoria”, but it is implied. I feel like me when I wrote this was like “if I talked about the dysphoria he was feeling here??? every other word would just be ‘dysphoric’ or some form of it” haha.)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Cola and Cramps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphenglandstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/gifts).



> Has anyone noticed yet that I like to name my fics like Austin & Ally episodes? Not all of them, but enough of them that I do have a trend.
> 
> Did I write another gift fic for myself?
> 
> ...
> 
> Yes, I did.
> 
> I actually like the way this fic turned out a lot. Thank you, me.

Arthur was lying on his bed, facedown as he let some mindless dramatic show play on the telly. There was a heating pad pressed against his lower abdomen and he made pained noises whenever he moved. He lied on top of his quilt, too hot to cover himself with it. But, needing some kind of cover, he had a blanket draped across his back. The lights were off, and he managed to roll over to turn the air conditioner up. He (im)patiently awaited the arrival home of his boyfriend, who brought with him promises of greasy fast food, soda with ice, and ice cream. Which Arthur had complained about wanting for hours. If the pain was enough to call out sick from work, then the pain was enough for Alfred to get him some good shitty fast food.

When he heard the keys in the door, Arthur looked over towards the bedroom door and shouted for his boyfriend. "Alfred! I'm in here."

Arthur hoped that Alfred wouldn't be concerned, as he curled up into the fetal position.

Alfred climbed the stairs, then tossed himself into the room. "It was kinda weird for you to beg for fast food, but- uhhh, enjoy!"

"Thank you," Arthur muttered. He took a sip of the overly-large Cola and let his lips stay curled around the straw. 

Normally, he would've thought it sweet to the point of sickly, but it really hit the spot at that moment. And when he ceased the distraction of the soda for a moment, putting it down on his nightstand, the scent of the cheeseburger and fries hit his nose. He practically devoured them, then wiped his face with a tissue.

But then he felt bloated and fat as he sipped at his soda. And he was too hot, but the heating pad on him kept the cramps at bay.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked, looking at his boyfriend- who had lied down on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah?" Alfred looked back at him, then took one of his hands.

"Do you love me?"

"Babe, why are you asking?"

"Because I'm a piece of shit," Arthur said, solemnly. He took a sip of soda.

"No you're not," Alfred said, giving a kiss to Arthur's forehead.

"I see that you're conveniently not answering the question."

Alfred laughed. "Oh my God. Of course I love you, babe. With all of my heart!"

"Then cuddle me," Arthur said, wincing as he rolled over for Alfred to be the big spoon.

Alfred nodded, then pulled Arthur as close as he could be.

"Holy fuck, I think I'm gonna pass out. Are you dying?" Alfred looked woozy, and his voice was shaking, but Arthur mostly noticed that he'd let go.

"What?"

"Blood. Everywhere. Holy fuck."

"I'll wash everything tomorrow." Arthur paused to think. "I can't promise that. You can wash everything tonight, if you'd like. I really don't want to lie in bloody sheets or clothes. Give me a few minutes to get up and change, then you can get to it. And would you mind putting the kettle on. I'd love some tea. That would be delightful, love."

Arthur grinned at Alfred, motioning for him to get to work.

"But why is there blood everywhere?"

Arthur cringed, pressing the heating pad back against his abdomen. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I would like to know if I'll have criminal accomplice charges for washing these sheets, or if you're dying." Alfred's voice came off more concerned than of the fear that Arthur heard earlier.

Arthur weakly smiled. "Really, Alfred. I'm fine. It sucks, but it happens every month."

"What does?"

"You're way too dense for your own good."

"But like, seriously, Arthur, what's going on?"

"Can you seriously not tell?"

"Nope. That's why I'm asking."

Arthur sighed, Velcroing the heating pad around his hips so that he could rub his temples. "Alfred, I'm on my period."

"Oh." Alfred's face went red, and he avoided eye contact.

"Yeah." Arthur tapped his foot on the ground, moving his whole leg in an almost kicking motion. "Do you mind if I shower? I didn't even notice that I'd bled through, but now that I've moved, it feels gross."

"Okay. I'll wash everything."

Arthur smiled again. Alfred seemed to be embarrassed and flustered enough to give him whatever he wanted.

Arthur slowly walked back over to Alfred and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Cold water."

"Yup."

Arthur started to step away, then leaned back in and kissed Alfred on the lips. "I love you."

Alfred smiled back at him. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Arthur felt his face flush as he walked over towards their bathroom. "And, uh, you might need to wash your trousers, as well. You did pull me rather close."

Alfred laughed when he glanced down. "Just relax and enjoy your shower, Arthur. Feel better."

"Thanks. I'll try," Arthur said, letting his shoulders drop into a more relaxed position.

"I already feel a little better, knowing that I have your support," Arthur added, as an afterthought.

And Alfred's smile said more than any words could.


End file.
